


Change my Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky's been drugged up by Hydra and it makes him act different, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hydra got their hands on Bucky they didn't just pump him full of some knock off super soldier serum, they twisted something in his very nature, forced him to become something he had never been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments needed!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be working on my other three fics that are unfinished, but this idea will not leave me alone.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated

James Buchanan Barnes and James Montgomery Falsworth had met shortly after the 107th had been captured. They were thrown in a cell along with Dugan and Gabe at the Hydra facility. Bucky knew Gabe and Dugan, had fought beside them, but the Brit was new. The four of them bonded quickly enough, watching each other’s backs during the day and swapping stories at night in an effort to keep their minds off the inevitable and to try to forget the way men kept disappearing to the isolation ward. Falsworth fit in well with the three Americans. What with his pleasant demeanor and unexpectedly sharp wit, he was the perfect counter balance to Bucky’s own sarcasm and biting retorts. Didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes either, not that Bucky would ever admit that aloud. He had already come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to both men and women, but out there in the real world that was the sort of thing that could get a man killed so it wasn’t as though it was something he felt the need to broadcast. Besides, he had already dealt with an unrequited crush on a friend, the las thing he needed was another one. Still, Monty was astoundingly good looking, and almost the exact opposite of the usual type Bucky favored. His hair was only a few shades lighter than Bucky’s own, he was tall and solidly built in a way Bucky generally didn’t find attractive in the men he had fancied before, but for some reason it worked for the Brit. Not that any of this mattered. They were in the middle of a war, stuck in a POW camp for that matter. Monty was strictly off limits as far as Bucky was concerned, or at least that was what he told himself.

It was late, somewhere shy of midnight if Bucky had to guess, when they were finally penned in for the night. Bucky couldn’t help but feel grateful that they didn’t work the night shift, small mercy that it was. Most of the other’s who had disappeared had been on this shift, so many that the night group was little more than a skeleton crew, four, maybe five men in total. 

They were exhausted, dropping down to the ground the moment the guards had left, trying to find a comfortable position where they might be able to get some shut eye. Dugan was sprawled out across the ground, snoring a few moments after he had laid down. God that man could sleep anywhere. Gabe was settled against the bars of the cell opposite Falsworth and Bucky, one leg drawn up to his chest and the other stretched out before him. His eyes were closed, but Bucky could tell he wasn’t yet asleep, his breathing hadn’t evened out and his right hand kept twitching, as though reaching for a weapon he no longer had. Bucky, despite how exhausted he was, couldn’t quite find a comfortable position against the bars. It was about an hour later, Gabe was asleep now as well, when Falsworth finally grew tired of his friends fidgeting. The sergeant heard a loud sigh from the man next to him and felt a hand twist in his collar before his was suddenly jerked downward so hard that he nearly tumbled sideways into his companions lap. “You can use my legs as a pillow, it will be a fair bit better than those iron bars behind us.”

Bucky peered up at the other man in the dark, “you don’t have to do this Monty.” he could only just make out his responding grin in the dark.

“No I don’t, but if you keep fidgeting neither of us are going to get any sleep and I don’t particularly fancy getting sent to isolation because I passed out from exhaustion, nor would I want to see the same happen to you.” He tugged on Bucky’s collar once again, forcing the man’s head against his thigh. “Now sleep.”

Bucky remained tense for a few moments longer until one of Falsworth’s hands found it’s way into Bucky’s hair, fingers brushing through the thick brown locks in an attempt to soothe the other man, “Sleep James, you need it.”

The calming hand in his hair and the exhaustion from the day finally got the better of Bucky and he was slowly pulled under. “Thank you,” he murmured just before he drifted off.

Bucky was already asleep so he didn’t hear the other man’s chuckle and the words that followed. “Anything for you love, anything.”

__

It was another two days before all hell broke loose. Bucky had noticed one of the other men had been lagging behind throughout the day. It was the Japanese-American from Fresno, Bucky didn’t know him very well but based on what little interaction they had, he liked him well enough. So when he noticed the other man stagger a bit under the weight of the box he was carrying, Bucky was quick to sidle over towards the man, allowing him to lean some of his weight into Bucky. “Stay upright and keep moving and they won’t notice,” he muttered under his breath. He wasn’t certain the other man had heard him until he saw the almost imperceptible nod he gave before doing as he was told.

This tactic worked for a few hours, but eventually Hydra took notice. It was Bucky who saw them first, a few guards talking with Schmidt and that paunchy little scientist, Zola, before heading their way. “Duck, now,” Bucky ordered the man he was helping the moment the guards were a few arms lengths away, before hurling the wrench he had been holding at one of them and taking a wild swing at the other. He landed a few good hits, but he was weak and vastly outnumbered. Eventually he was pulled away, held up between two of the guards for Schmidt and Zola to examine. 

“This one has more spirit than most, perhaps he will be of some use to you Dr. Zola,” Schmidt commented. Bucky didn’t bother responding, simply waited for the Nazi to lean in closer to inspect him before spitting directly in the man’s face. Schmidt didn’t even flinch, he merely wiped away the saliva before backhanding Bucky so hard that the force of the blow ripped him from the guards hold and sent him tumbling to the ground. His lip was bleeding now, and he could hear Falsworth yell out in the background, but it was muted, nearly drowned out by the ringing in his ears. Schmidt crouched down so he was eye level with Bucky, gripping the American’s chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. “Dr. Zola, you have a remedy for such defiance do you not, be sure you use it on this one, I’d like to see some obedience out of him.”

__

Falsworth started towards Bucky the moment he saw the other man go down, but he was stopped by Dugan’s firm grip on his arm. “Monty, stop. If you get involved the only thing that will happen is you’ll be sent to isolation as well and that won’t do Barnes any good.”

Falsworth jerked his arm out of his friends grip, “better that than just leaving him to die on his own.”

It was Gabe who reasoned with him next. “We’ll think of something Monty, but now is not the time.”

Falsworth glanced over his shoulder as they dragged the sergeant away before turning back towards the others. You have one week or I’m going after him on my own.”

__

Turns our a week was all it took for some wild eyed, shield wielding American to show up. Falsworth had wanted to follow the man as he hunted for Bucky, but Dugan and Gabe had dragged him in the opposite direction, pointing out that he would only slow this newcomer down.

So instead they had done as they were ordered and fought their way out of the camp and waited in a nearby clearing for the Captain’s return once the dust had settled and they had Hydra weapons in hand.

It was Dernier, seated atop the tank they had commandeered, who spotted them first. Falsworth’s french was rusty at best, but it was still good enough to make out what the Frenchman was shouting about. He shoved his way through the crowd of men, nearly sprinting across the clearing to reach them, the blonde stranger holding Bucky up and half dragging him to them. “James,” he shouted, the brunettes head snapped up and a grin spread across his face only moments before the Brit crashed into him, nearly sending them all to tumbling to the ground. Bucky released the stranger and clung to Falsworth’s shoulder’s for support. “You mad crazy son of a bitch,” Falsworth exclaimed as he pressed their foreheads together, heart clenching when he saw the other man’s eyes flutter closed and as his shape exhale of breath fanned across Falsworth’s face. “Don’t you ever do something like that again.”

“I won’t” Bucky responded, sounding contrite for only a moment before a wicked grin spread across his face, “and don’t you go insulting my ma.” There was a cough off to their side that had both of them jerking apart suddenly. “Monty, this is...” Bucky started to say.

“Captain America, yes I know,” Falsworth finished.

Bucky blinked owlishly at them both before turning to the blonde. “We are going to address your terrible taste in names later,” he returned his gaze to Falsworth. “What I was going to say is this is Steve Rogers, my friend I had told you about from Brooklyn.”

“I thought you were smaller,” The Brit blurted out, not understanding why the two men suddenly dissolved into laughter.

__

Falsworth liked the Captain, quite a lot actually, but that didn’t do anything to stop the jealousy that was coiling in his stomach every time he saw ames interact with his old friend. Laughing and smiling, staring as though the blonde man had hung the moon and the stars. 

They were maybe an hour or so away from the base when Dugan, Morita, Gabe & Dernier dropped back to walk beside Falsworth. “You stare any harder you might actually manage to bore a hole through Rogers head. Don’t worry lover boy, Barnes is still head over heels for you,” commented Dugan, the other’s nodding in agreement.

I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about,” Falsworth could feel panic settling in his chest. If his true feelings for the other man were ever discovered he would be dishonorably discharged, disowned, possibly even arrested. What’s worse is that if it turned out James shared his feelings - Falsworth suspected this might be the case what with the shy smiles and subtle touches that had been directed towards him - he would share the same fate.

“You can relax Monty, were not about to out either of you, but you’re not exactly subtle, either of you,” Morita replied.

“And yet none of you care,” unlikely, but possible he guessed.

Gabe shrugged, “Not my place to judge who people fall in love with, besides I’d be a pretty terrible friend if I turned my back on the two of you after every thing we’ve been through.”

“As long as you don’t start looking at me the way you do Barnes than I could care less. I like you Monty, but not like that, besides, you two make a good pair,” was Morita’s answer.

Dernier’s words were to rapid for Falsworth to follow, but he got the impression he was echoing the other two’s words.

Dugan passed a critical eye over Falsworth before glancing up towards Bucky. “Queer or not Barnes is one of the best men I’ve known, you hurt him, I hurt you, got it?” Falsworth could only nod mutely, this certainly was not the what he had expected when this conversation began. “Good,” continued Dugan, “now stop pussyfooting around him and go get what you want.”

\--

Falsworth didn’t take Dugan’s advice of course and it was slowly driving Bucky mad. He had dropped hint after hint but no luck in enticing the Brit to make a move. Bucky could have done so himself, but that had never been his style really and every time he consider doing so something stopped him, made him feel as though it wasn’t his decision to make. That it was all Falsworth’s choice if he would pursue Bucky and that he had little to know say in it. What’s worse is there was this deep rooted itch to obey and submit, it unnerving. 

What Bucky really needed was a way to force Falsworth to make a move, something to spur him into action, Howard Stark could help with that. 

The idea had begun to form three nights prior when someone, Dugan, had decided it was a brilliant idea to get roaring drunk. Steve had declined the invitation as he was incapable of getting drunk anyway. Falsworth and Gabe had left a few hours earlier, citing that they both had first watch the next morning. Dernier, Dugan and Morita were passed out in various and highly uncomfortable looking positions around the tent they had occupied for the night. The only two left standing were Stark and Bucky. Initially Bucky had seen this as an opportunity to get Stark’s view on people like him. He knew the Commando’s could care less that he liked guys and dames, and Steve was the same as him in that respect so no issue there, but Howard Stark had been a tougher nut to crack. Until that night that is. Once Howard was three sheets to the wind - Bucky was only slightly buzzed at this point - he had proceeded to describe in explicit detail the things he would like to do to Bucky when he finally got the other man on his back before promptly passing out and leaving Bucky warm all over and needy in a way he had never really experienced before. He also left the sergeant with a slowly forming idea on how to get his British comrade to make a move. Jealousy could be an excellent motivator.

__

 

Bucky and Falsworth had both been called down to Stark’s lab early in the evening. The other lab techs had filed out for the day so the three men were completely alone. 

Falsworth was on the far side of the room from Bucky and Howard, inspecting a few different pistols, Stark had finally caved and made a few modifications to the Webley Mk. VI he had always favored. Stark was busy showing Bucky the new customized M1941 Johnson rifle he had selected for the Commando’s sharp shooter, an upgrade from the M1903A1 Springfield he had been using previously. “Oh she’s a beauty Howard,” Bucky commented, purposely pitching his voice lower and fighting back a grin as he felt the inventor crowd in closer behind him. He spun around to face Stark before hopping up to sit on the table the rifle had been on, allowing the other man to move to stand between his legs. “How can I ever repay you,” he purred.

Howard pressed closer, reaching up to twist a hand in Bucky’s hair and tug his head back to bare his neck. Suddenly whatever plan Bucky had previously went right out the window as pure want and need raced through him, begging him to submit to the inventor, to let him do whatever he wanted with him.

Utterly oblivious to the sergeants inner turmoil, Howard continued to press forward until he was looming over the other man. “I can think of a few ways,” he whispered into Bucky’s ear before nipping at his neck.

Whatever else Howard might have had to say was interrupted by Falsworth who was now standing next to the two men. “James, a word if you would,” Bucky looked over at Falsworth, pupils blown wide and panting slightly, but he made no move to get up, nor did he really even seem to comprehend what Falsworth had said. Instead Falsworth gripped Bucky’s arm and forcefully dragged him off of the table and out of the lab, leaving behind a very confused Howard.

When they were finally out in the open air Falsworth wasted no time pulling Bucky into the small ally between the lab and the building next to it and slamming Bucky into the wall. Falsworth released Bucky instantly, turning away to run a hand through his hair, only looking back when a low whine left Bucky’s lips. “Fuck it,” he muttered before shoving the man back into the wall and claiming his mouth in dominating kiss. Bucky’s hands came up as though to touch Falsworth or pull him in further, but the Brit caught both of them by the wrist, slamming them back into the wall before shifting them into one hand and pinning them above Bucky’s head. His free hand buried itself in Bucky’s hair, a sharp tug had Bucky whimpering into his mouth. 

It was that whimper that finally pulled Falsworth back to reality. He released Bucky instantly and stepped away, fighting down the urge to press back into him when he saw the mans disheveled hair and kiss bruised lips. “Shit, James, I am terribly sorry.” Falsworth reached out to cup Bucky’s chin, trying to ignore the way the other man pressed into his touch, or how he seemed so far gone that he couldn’t even form words. “I shouldn’t have taken such liberties with you,” he could see confusion surfacing in those lovely blue-grey eyes. “When I saw you with Howard I simply couldn’t help myself, I never intended to be so rough with you.”

Comprehension dawned in Bucky’s eyes, along with panic, he needed to do something to draw the man back in, he needed him now, needed him to know that Bucky wanted this, or at least he thought he did. He had never been the submissive party in any of his past liaisons, but somehow it seemed right here. “I wanted it,” he blurted out, listing off exactly what he wanted at this point. “I like it when you’re rough, I want your hands on me, owning me, dominating me. I want the bruises. On my hips, by arms, my neck. Silent reminders of who I belong to. I want you.” he would have said more but Falsworth cut him off with another demanding kiss. that left Bucky panting for breath when they parted.

“So this is really what you want then,” Falsworth mused, reaching up to brush a hand across Bucky’s cheek, thumb lingering on his lower lip, “to be mine?’

“More than you’ll ever know.” all that charisma Bucky had once had, what had dames flocking to him, that cocksure attitude other men had always loved. All of that was lost in front of Falsworth. All that he was left with was a roaring need for his fellow soldier. 

A warm smile spread across Falsworth’s face, “then come to bed with me and let me show you just how much I need you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's acting a bit odd because of what he's been pumped full of by Hydra, all shall be explained next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conditions are triggered and solutions are needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters now instead of two. Probably a lot of mistakes in this one, no beta and rushed this a bit. Comments and kudos please!!!!!!!!!

Bucky woke alone the next morning on the small cot in one of the rooms the Commando’s had been afforded for the night. He attempted to sit up right, but abruptly aborted the move as pain raced up his spine. It had been to long, muscles that had not seen use for far to long were pleasantly sore and unfortunately not particularly conducive to sitting upright.

Bucky had finally managed to push himself upward and prop his back against the wall, carefully cataloguing the new bruises and marks he had acquired, when the door opened and Falsworth slipped in carrying two steaming cups of coffee. “Morning,” he murmured as he sat down next to Bucky, placing the cups on the table and pulling Bucky in for a thorough kiss that left want and need coursing through Bucky, trying to chase Falsworths kiss as he pulled away. “hmmmm, someone’s a bit needy today,” Falsworth chuckled as Bucky pressed into his touch.

Bucky had never felt this way before, so utterly consumed by the need to submit, it was horribly unsettling. Before everything, before the war and Hydra he hadn’t felt this sort of need and he could not be certain if it was Falsworth that dragged this from him or if Hydra had done something to him. He truly hoped that it was because the former rather than the latter, but the way he reacted to Stark the other evening was evidence to the contrary. Last night he hadn’t given it to much thought to how out of character his submission was, to lost in his own roaring need and pleasure, but now in the daylight it somehow felt wrong, as though something fundamental in his nature had changed. He shouldn’t enjoy feeling like a possession, heat shouldn’t coil in his stomach at the thought of the Brit pinning him down and claiming him, but it did nonetheless.

“James, are you alright?" Falsworth asked, his brows furrowing as he took note of the American’s quickening breath. “I didn’t hurt you, did I, oh god, I did didn’t I? I never should have been rough with you, I’m so sorry...” he was cut off by Bucky’s high pitched whine. Falsworth took in the panicked look in Bucky’s eyes. When he reached out to brush a hand across Bucky’s forehead he noticed the way it was clammy and he had begun to shake. “James, something’s wrong, we need to get you to the medical tent, immediately.”

__

Falsworth had rushed Bucky to the medical tent and after running a barrage of tests a nurse came to address Steve, Falsworth, Stark, and the rest of the Commando’s who had crowded into the tent upon hearing their friend was there. Bucky sat atop on of the tables, his breathing had finally calmed, but he still felt unsettled, as though his skin was stretched too thin. 

“it appears as though his system is reacting to extreme stress, not terribly unusual for someone in the situation he is in, but what is unique is how long it appears this has been going on,” commented the nurse as she flipped through some papers. “It is as though his fight or flight instincts are constantly being triggered, and the stress created by that is triggering other reactions. Adrenaline, increased heart-rate, heightened sense, the body can’t handle that level of constant stress.”

“We can fix this though, right?" steve’s voice was laced with worry for his best friends well being. 

The nurse leveled Steve with an unimpressed look at his interruption. “As I was saying Captain Roger’s, we know what is wrong with Sergeant Barnes, but we cannot seem to find out what is causing it. The reactions, the symptoms are all things to be expected upon on the battlefield, but not off. I know not what might have triggered these reactions off of the battlefield, perhaps it is a remainder of the stress and anxiety of being tortured and experimented on, but one would think that with time these symptoms would abate. It appears that since returning Sergeant Barnes has actually gotten worse.” 

Bucky pushed off of the table he had been sitting on. “I’ll be fine, last night was a fluke, I swear it. whatever happened has passed now, I feel better,” he lied, feeling a deep rooted need to get out of the medical tent. The hard tables and medical equipment was setting him on edge, reminding him of the Hydra facility. 

“Sit down and shut up Barnes, we all know you’re not ok,” Howard snapped. His eyebrows flew up to his hairline before his eyes narrowed when Bucky complied with a sharp whimper. Suddenly something occurred to him, this terrible, horrible idea of exactly what Hydra had done to him. He remembered Morita recounting the story of how Bucky had saved him, he remembered the man repeating Schmidt’s words, that he would drill some obedience in Bucky. “Stand up,” he demanded, his suspicions confirmed when Bucky complied, his breath growing short and sweat forming on his brow. “Fucking shit, Barnes, you’re coming with me,” he grabbed Bucky’s arm, pulling him up and towards the entrance of the tent, heading for his lab. “Rogers, Falsworth, you’re coming with me too. If we are going to test this then I want to do it with someone he trusts, I will need that blood work as well.

“Wait, Stark, what is it?” demanded Steve as he followed Howard towards the lab, Falsworth trailing behind him.

“If it’s what I think it is than we severely underestimated how sick and twisted Hydra could be. This might very well be the most fucked up thing the could possibly do to someone,” he responded as they entered the labs, shoving some papers off of a desk and pushing Bucky to sit on it. 

“Howard, we might be able to share your sense of outrage if you bothered to enlighten us regarding exactly what Hydra has done to James,” demanded Falsworth. 

“I honestly do not think I am capable of explaining. Rogers grab both of Barnes wrists, pin them down onto the desk, hard.” Steve moved to protest but Howard cut him off before he could voice his thoughts. “Do you want to find out what is wrong with him or not?"

Steve Complied, pressing against Bucky and pinning both of his wrists to the table. Bucky whined once more and began to tremble, shifting his head sideways to bare his neck in submission like some sort of wild dog.

“Fuck, this is worse than I thought,” Howard collapsed into a nearby chair. Steve shoved away from Bucky as though he had been burned, only striding forward to catch his friend as he almost tumbled forward off of the desk as he chased the other man’s touch. Bucky’s eyes were blown wide and he was panting, desperately seeking out more contact.

“Stark, what is it they’ve done to him, he was never like this before,” demanded Steve, “he was never so...so submissive.”

“I’m not really certain how, but they’ve changed something. They’ve made an effort to make him obedient, the perfect soldier in the sense that he will follow any order. He is in a sense, he followed my demand that he stand an sit without question, but something else changed, they got something wrong. In the process of changing this they somehow tied it to his hormones and his desires. I imagine with time they would have conditioned him to follow only a few select individuals order and commands, but in the absence of that he will take orders from anyone.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Steve was still fussing over Bucky, Falsworth hovering behind him, his eyes bright with concern. 

“It means that he doesn’t just follow orders, it means his body is driven by the need to submit in every manner, even sexually. That he is now naturally inclined to seek out a dominating presence in his life.”

Steve pulled away from Bucky, the sergeant would have fallen to the ground had Falsworth not moved forward to catch him, allowing Bucky to nuzzle into his chest desperately seeking out human contact. “Shit, James, I am so sorry. God, I thought you had wanted it, had I known it was because of what they did to you, I would have never.” Falsworth was babbling at this point, completely wracked with quilt over the thought that he might have used Bucky in a way he hadn’t actually wanted. 

“You did what?" Steve demanded as he started towards the Brit, but Howards quickly got between them. 

“Calm down Cap, Falsworth had no way of knowing, and ultimately what he and Banes did together helped to trigger this reaction so that we could figure out what is going on. Would you have rather someone trigger him in the middle of a mission, let Hydra get their claws in him once again by using this knowledge that we wouldn’t have had without what Falsworth did against us. Right now we have bigger problems. We need to figure out how to fix this. Right now we need an immediate fix, someone to pull him out from within his own head and bring his consciousness, the part of Barnes left that doesn’t always need to submit back up to the surface. Then we need to figure out how to stop it form happening again so that I can take the time I need to figure out how to change him back to normal. 

Bucky had pulled away from Falsworth and moved over towards Steve, registering the need to submit to the most dominate presence in the room. He was tugging on his friends sleeve and looking up at him with his large pleading eyes. “Steve, please,” he begged, his voice weal and needy, hair soaked with sweat.

Fuck, Bucky, it’s ok,” Steve pulled Bucky into his arms, murmuring words of comfort as the smaller man trembled against him. “It’s ok Bucky, you’re doing so well, so good,” Steve just kept going on babling any words he thought might help spilling from his lips and slowly but surely trembling began to halt and Bucky went pliant under Steve’s touch. “We’re going to figure this out, alright.”

When Bucky looked up at Steve again his eyes were clear, exhausted looking but completely focused.

Howard looked over the two men with a critical eye. “That’s it, positive reinforcement. It may not always work, but it helps at least, He needs to be told that he’s doing good, following orders and doing the right thing, I think that is what we need to do to pull him out of it.” Howard snapped his fingers and pointed at Steve and Falsworth. “You two are going to need to stay with him at all times. If he slips under you pull him back out, got it,” both men nodded. “Good, now get out of my lab, I need to figure out how to permanently reverse this.”

\--

For a few weeks everything went smoothly. The Commando’s avoided asserting dominance over Bucky in any way that might trigger him and Steve was careful with how he phrased his orders. For a time it almost seemed like things were back to normal, back to the way they had been and would be once Howard finally found a cure.

Falsworth avoided Bucky, which stung, but Bucky could understand why he did. Until they figured out how to fix this neither man could risk triggering another incident like the one that had occurred the morning after their first night together.

It couldn’t last of course. Everyone was so on edge around Bucky that it’s not particularly shocking that someone finally snapped.

Unsurprisingly it was Dugan’s fault, partially at least, one could argue that Bucky carried some of the blame as he had provoked the other man.

Bucky had made some smart remark and Dugan had responded in kind. The two man quickly slipped back into their easy banter they had always had. If Steve or Falsworth had been present they would have put a stop to the interaction immediately for fear that something would trigger Bucky, but both men were otherwise occupied. Falworth was in Starks lab trying to offer what help he could and Steve was on the other side of the clearing speaking with Agent Carter. The other commandos hadn’t seen what could happen to Bucky with the wrong word or turn of phrase, and didn’t actually know what might turn him into a whimpering mess the way Steve and Falsworth had done. The commando’s only knew what they had been told, they had never seen the actualy effects of what Hydra had done to him. 

Steve knew what had happened to moment he saw Bucky drop to his knees across the clearing. He spared no time as he streaked across the clearing to his friends side. “What happened?” he demanded as he knelt down next to Bucky, taking in the state his friend was in. His eyes were blown wide, little whimpers leaving his throat as his hands twisted in the fabric of his pants. “What did you say?"

“I didn’t, I,” Dugan stuttered. “I didn’t think he would react unless it was a direct order. I didn’t think sarcasm would trigger it.”

“Shh, it’s ok Buck, you’ve done good, so good,” soothed Steve as he gathered Bucky into his arms. “Come on now Buck , you’re good, come on sweetheart, come back to me.” Bucky’s trembling wasn’t stopping, if anything else it was getting worse. “Why isn’t tit working,” Steve pulled Bucky up, scooping him into his arms, trying to ignore the way his friend was writhing in his arms as he moved towards the lab. “If Phillips needs me I’ll be with Stark, it’s an emergency,” he shouted back before rushing away.

“Stark, I need you, now,” Steve shouted as he entered the lab, shoving papers off the desk and gingerly placing Bucky on it.

Falsworth and Stark popped their heads out of one of the adjacent labs. “My god man, what happene?” Stark rushed towards the table checking Bucky’s eyes and noticing the line of sweat forming on his brown and the way he leaned into Steve’s touch. 

“I don’t know," stammered Steve as he pulled away, giving Howard the opportunity to further examine Bucky. “I can’t pull him out of it, it’s not working.”

“Is this the first episode he’s had since this whole thing started?” asked Howard.

“Yes,” responded Steve.

“We’ve been very careful,” Falsworth added.

“Perhaps too careful,” muttered Howard. “Whatever Hydra did, they made submission a part of Barnes, it’s an essential need for him, as essential as air or water. It’s a part of his biology and the longer he goes without doing so the more extreme measures we will need to take to pull him out of it.”

“But you can pull him out of it, right?" asked Steve.

“Yes, but you arn’t going to like it,” before either man could demand an explanation Howard had twisted his hands in Bucky’s hair and crashed their mouths together.

“What the fuck!" demanded Steve as he ripped Howard away from Bucky. Bucky whined and reached out for the inventor, but otherwise stayed where he was as no one had told him he could move off of the table. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?"

“What neither one of you seems able to do, fixing this. Words arn’t working anymore, he needs to be dominated physically to snap out of this and we all know my sexual morals are a bit looser than yours so it would seem i am the only one capable of doing what needs to be done,” Howard snapped.

“Howard, you can’t, Bucky would never forgive you,” Falsworth started forward.

“Barnes wouldn’t give two shits, so long as he wasn’t left a whimpering mess. He wouldn’t care how he snapped out of it so long as he did.”

“But he would care who,” Steve’s eyes locked with Falsworth.

Falsworth knew where this was going. “Captain, I can’t, not again. The last time I had no idea what was going on, I assumed he wanted it. In the state he’s in now there is no way to really tell what James may or may not want. I can’t do that to him again without knowing that he really wants this and he is not just driven by what Hydra did to him.”

“He’d want it to be you,” Steve stated as he glanced back towards Bucky.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Steve breathed out heavily through his nose. “This wasn’t the way I wanted this to happen, this wasn’t how I wanted him to want me.” Steve pulled Bucky in close to him, “Stark, do you have someplace private we can use, no one else needs to see him like this."

Howard nodded, “There’s a cot in the back room, no one uses. I’ll makes sure no one goes back there.”

“Thank you,” Steve stated as he pulled Bucky towards the back room Stark had said was available. “It will be ok Buck, I promise,” he pressed a kiss onto Bucky’s forehead. “I promise.”


End file.
